But You Promised
by Let's Fly Away13
Summary: Katniss hasn't been herself lately. Peeta starts to notice. Will their happy life with their children survive? Or will it deteriorate? Can Peeta help Katniss... Or will he be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Peeta's POV:**

"Good morning, honey." I said to Willow as her blue eyes, a reflection of mine, opened slowly. She smiled groggily at me and nestled deeper under her blankets.

"Shhhh, Daddy... Willow is sleepy..." She said, her eyes drooping, her long dark hair making a halo around her face.

"I know, but your grandmother is here. She brought you and Rye a surprise!" At the word surprise, Willow's eyes lit up and she leapt up out of bed. I chuckled and

walked out of her room and in to Rye's. He lay in his bed, his blankets wound tightly around him, his mouth slightly open. "Rye! Wake up! Your grandmother is

here! She has a surprise for you and Willow! She is waiting downstairs!"

I walked out of Rye's room, not needing to wait for him to get up. I strode down the stairs, chuckling to myself, thinking of Katniss telling me that I walked too

loudly. At the bottom of the stairs, Katniss sat at the kitchen table, staring out the window, a blank look on her face. Mrs. Everdeen stood waiting at the bottom of

the stairwell, a vacant smile on her face, a basket in her hands. I barely made it down the stairs when Rye and Willow came bustling down the stairs, Willow

dressed but hair a mess, Rye without a sock and his blonde curls an untidy frizz. "Grandma! Yay! Grandma!" Willow and Rye ran to Katniss's mother with delight

and grabbed at her pant legs. "What is the surprise, Grandma?"

"Hello to you too, Willow and Rye! The surprise is... You have to open it!" Mrs. Everdeen beamed at them as she handed them the basket. Willow and Rye opened

it excitedly, revealing the warm, fresh-smelling muffins. "I made them this morning, just for you!" She winked at me, because really I had made them. Mrs.

Everdeen was not very good at making muffins, so I had the idea to make them for her.

"Thank you, Granny!" Willow and Rye glowed as they hugged her legs. I laughed and looked over at Katniss, expecting her to be laughing too, but no. She still sat

at the table, hunched over and curled up in to a ball. I went over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, Katniss. Is something wro-" I stopped mid-sentence

when I saw the look on her face. Suffering. Pain


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Really sorry it took so long to post this but I have been busy with school and work and computer issues! This chapter will be a shorter one... Hope you like it! Review please!**

Chapter 2

Peeta POV

Katniss just sat there. Even as I shook her shoulder vigorously and called her name. Rye remained completely oblivious, sitting on the floor and eating muffins, while Willow stood next to him, licking her fingers the get any remaining crumbs, and stared at us. Willow sheepishly walked over to Katniss, her little mouth and cheeks covered in muffin crumbs, quickly pecked her on the cheek and said, "I love you, Mommy."

Rye heard the words and leapt up. "I love you too, Mommy! And you, Daddy! Yaaaaay!" He yelled at the top of lungs. I grinned, momentarily forgetting about Katniss and swooped down and picked up Rye. He squealed with delight. Willow was at my side, grabbing my leg immediately. "Pick me up too!"

I looked over at Katniss, laughing at our children. She still sat motionless. Her voice was a monotone. "Pick her up, Peeta."

My laughter stopped and I reached down and hoisted up Willow as well. She giggled and tickled Rye and me. I laughed half-heartedly. I still stared at Katniss's back. I jogged into the living room, whinnying and making horse noises, and dropped Rye and Lo onto the couch to play. I walked back in to the kitchen to Katniss. She just sat there, staring.

"Katniss..." I started. "What's wrong?"

"Peeta... You wouldn't understand." She answered shortly. Suddenly she became panicked. "Peeta! Nooooooooo! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why?! Nooooooo! She was only twelve! Nooooo..." she went from yelling to whispering as she barely spoke her last no. I didn't know for sure, but I think that Prim's death had made her slowly go a little… off the wall…

Rye smiled and crawled over. "Mommy, who was only twelve?" His voice came out garbly.

"Your aunt, Prim, but she passed away when she was twelve." I said quietly, picking him up and ruffling his hair.

Katniss's eyebrows furrowed and she finally looked into my eyes. Her eyes were a dark grey, like a thunder cloud. "No, Peeta. She was murdered!" Katniss was shouting now. Rye's and now Willow's eyes became wide. "Prim was killed! She was! Prim was…" she trailed off and I pulled her close to me. She sobbed into my shoulder. I rocked her and Rye back and forth for a long time…


End file.
